Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates generally to a hand-held low energy laser apparatus for treating human and animal patients, and more particularly to such an apparatus having changeable lens mounting assemblies to permit adjustment of the effective aperture of the laser.
Background Art
The use of laser light to treat people and animals is known. Since the early history of mankind people have used the light from the sun to help cure ailments. In the mid-20th century attempts were made to use concentrated light to treat wounded soldiers during World War II. In later years, the laser, which is based on the quantum phenomenon of stimulated emission, provided an excellent source of concentrated coherent light for treating patients. The laser allows the therapeutic use of a selected intensity of a monochromatic and essentially coherent light beam. Such coherent light beams have been found to be effective in treating people for various ailments.
The use of a carefully selected wavelength, generally coherently directed toward a person, provides energy for selectively stimulating processes in living cells. This can help increase blood flow, excite cell activity, and intensify inter-cell communications. Laser light treatments have been applied to various ailments. Applications include various skeletal and tissue pains and injuries, such as: rheumatic and/or chronic joint inflammation; sports injuries, wounds and fresh scars; lower and upper back pain; neck pains; plantar fasciitis and sprains; tennis elbow; Achilles tendon infection; carpal tunnel syndrome; and lymphedema and edema. The treatment has also been employed in medical dermatology, such as acne, burns, scars, hemorrhoids, vitiligo (discolored skin), and herpes simplex. Lasers also find use in medical aesthetics, including the treatment of aging and dermatolysis of the face, wrinkles, sensitive skin, post-pregnancy, stretch marks, and the like. Other applications include veterinary, dental, acupuncture, and other possibilities.
The use of laser light in therapy has been shown to reduce pain, induce anti-inflammatory activity, induce healing processes and induce skin rejuvenation. In the past, light therapy has been applied by large, expensive and hazardous equipment which requires operation by trained personnel. Thus miniature, user safe laser therapy devices, which can be used at home, are desirable. No known hand-held device, however, enables changes in the aperture, the treated area, and the radiant power.
Against the foregoing background, the present invention was developed.